


Did it Work?

by Cerillen



Series: Always Yours [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, How shocking, I'm writing romance for once, M/M, so be ready for that, this is gonna be pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: Virgil's sixteenth birthday is swiftly approaching and Patton makes him a special present for the occasion.





	Did it Work?

“Patton!”

Roman shouted and leaped forward as Logan sighed and set about picking up Patton’s things.

A gentle hand was pressed against Patton’s forehead and he hissed a little before smiling and laughing sheepishly.

“Wow, that’s really rude to just leave a random telephone pole there in the middle of the sidewalk, huh?”

Roman huffed and Logan scoffed.

“That telephone pole has been there, likely, longer than any of us have even been alive. So I feel that it’s a little unfair to accuse the workers who put it there of being rude.”

Patton nodded at Logan as he accepted Roman’s hand to be pulled back onto his feet.

“Yeah, that’s true.”

Then he turned to the pole and waved with a smile.

“Sorry for being rude and walking into you. And also for saying something mean about the workers who put you here. I’m sure they didn’t expect someone to walk into you like that.”

Roman snorted, Logan rolled his eyes, and Patton turned back to the two with a smile.

His refilled bag was presented to him and he accepted it gratefully.

“Thanks, Logan.”

The other nodded and Roman slung an arm around his shoulders before continuing to walk once again, Logan keeping in step on Patton’s other side as they went.

“What has you so distracted today, Patton-cake?”

Patton pouted.

“I’m not distracted.”

Logan actually snorted this time and Patton glared at him playfully.

Roman gave him a gentle shake.

“C’mon, who do you think we are?”

“We’ve been spending the past five years as your friends, Patton. I’m sure we can both confidently say that we know you well enough to tell when you’re distracted by something.”

Logan interjected quickly and Roman gave him a small shove for the interruption, which he simply responded to with a smirk.

Patton laughed a little, nodding his head in agreement.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. Can’t really hide anything from you guys can I?”

Roman gave him another squeeze and laughed as well.

“Of course not. We are fluent in the language of Patton Hart!”

“That, and you walking into something is a little telling.”

“Yeah, fair enough.”

There was some more laughter and the three continued walking in comfortable silence.

But then Roman finally gave Patton a second squeeze and tilted his head to look him in the eye.

“So, what  **does**  have you so distracted today?”

When Patton just blinked and started to turn a little red with a giggle, Roman and Logan both blinked as well before Roman gasped and grabbed the shorter teen by the shoulders.

Patton blinked again at the sudden change in position but otherwise remained unfazed.

“Did it finally happen?!”

Logan walked around to also face Patton from Roman’s side and the one standing in front of the two just continued to smile and tilt his head in amused confusion.

“Did  **what**  finally happen?”

Roman shook him and Patton giggled a little involuntarily.

“Did you finally fall for someone?!”

The other, if anything, only giggled more in response to his words.

“What are you talking about? I  **already**  fell for someone! You know that!”

Roman stopped shaking him with a sigh and Patton just continued to laugh.

“No. I mean, did you finally fall in love with a person you can  **actually**  be with?”

That…put a damper on Patton’s mood, making his smile dim a little and the giggles finally settle.

Then he sighed as well and gently moved Roman’s hands off of his shoulders.

“No, Roman. I didn’t fall in love with anyone else. I’m going to marry Virgil one day, so he’s the only one I’ll fall for.”

Patton’s smile as he said those words was soft and filled with so much sincerity it made Roman want to find this ‘Virgil’ kid and punch him straight in the face for making Patton keep such a promise for all these years.

Logan sighed from beside him.

“Well, what  **does**  have you so distracted then?”

And Patton lit up with a blush and a smile so bright and happy and excited it made Roman wish he was wearing sunglasses.

“My mom got me a video camera for my birthday this year, remember?!”

He was practically bouncing with excitement and the others looked at him with some confusion.

“Yes, we remember.”

It had been almost a full year ago at this point, but they did indeed remember the video camera Patton had been so excited to receive for his sixteenth birthday.

“Well, Virgil’s birthday is coming up and I’ve decided that I’m gonna make a video for him as a present!”

The other two blinked at him as he flung his arms out in a wide gesture, his eyes practically sparkling and his grin impossibly large in his excitement.

A moment of silence followed and Patton maintained his pose while he waited for the two to respond.

“A…video?”

“Of what?”

His grin faltered a little and he lowered his arms before rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck.

“I…don’t really know, to be honest.”

But then his face shifted into a determined expression and his hands come down to clench into fists in front of him.

“But whatever I do, I’m gonna make sure that Virgil loves it! It’s gonna be for his sixteenth birthday so it **has**  to be special!”

Then his fists unclenched, his fingers interlacing with each other as he took on a more lovestruck look once again.

“Although, I’m pretty sure Virgil will say he’s happy regardless of what I do in the video.”

He pressed his hands to his heart and sighed a little at the full feeling his thoughts were giving him.

“He’ll probably just be happy to hear my voice.”

Roman wanted to scream.

And Logan kind of wanted to do the same.

But, instead they simply continued to walk, pulling Patton alongside them as they idly talked about what Patton could record himself doing or saying for his future husband.

Patton was a sweetheart and an absolute hopeless romantic.

And Roman and Logan both couldn’t help but feel like all of Patton’s dedicated love was wasted on an individual he may never actually see again.

He deserved much better, in their own opinions.

But, as far as Patton was concerned, there was nothing else he wanted more.


End file.
